My Head
by SilverChelle
Summary: Formerly known as 'Fight.' During-game one-shot, focuses on hints of Sheelos. No Spoilers. -SC


This is a repost. (I wanted to fix errors in it and the format.)

Disclaimer: I don't own Tales of Symphonia, never have.

Fight

"Yah!" I screamed and charged the enemies.

I jumped over the group of soldiers and lashed out with my cards and feet. I took out a few before leaping away. Therewere so many… How had I even managed to get separated from my friends in the first place? I had been stuck here fighting for a good fifteen minutes. Would my friends even be able to find me?

"Miss me, hunny?"

I had spoken too soon. I looked over to see my friends running toward me.

"Hardly!" I yelled back to Zelos. He laughed, but then his eyes widened in fear.

"Sheena!"

He ran toward me with his sword in his hand. Why…?

"Ugh!" I grunted as someone's foot made contact with my stomach. D--! I hadn't been paying attention.

I clutched my stomach and quickly sized up my attacker. Nothing I couldn't handle, but then another one came in from the side and punched me in the face. I tasted blood in my mouth. I swung out, and one soldier grabbed my wrist and twisted it hard, causing meto cry out in pain. He raised his sword and thrust it at me.

_Clash!_ I was surprised to see red hair in front of me-it was Zelos, blocking the blow with his own sword. The hold on my wrist was released as the soldier fell to the ground, dead.

"Thanks," I panted to Zelos.

"Anything for my favorite hunny," he joked, slicing down a few more soldiers.

Where were all these men coming from?

I turned, and Zelos and I fought off the soldiers back to back. I could see my friends fighting desperately as well. At least the enemy soldiers were clumsy, easy to wound. I didn't even know whose orders they were under. They had just surrounded me.

I froze momentarily when I saw fresh soldiers pouring into the clearing. More! My heart sank, and my only thoughts were to defend my friends and myself.

"Ahh!" I gasped as a sword sliced my arm open and blood started to come out. It would have to wait till later. Gritting my teeth, I fought on numbly.

"We-have-to get out of here!" gasped Zelos from behind me. "There's-just-too many."

"Yeah," I wheezed out.

"Hey!" yelled Lloyd. He and the others had made their way over to us.

"Guys!" I yelled to them all. "Cover me, and I'll get us outta here!"

"Gotcha!" said Lloyd, and my friends formed a protective circle around me. I closed my eyes and concentrated.

"Sylph!" I cried out, too tired to say my usual spiel. My head spun as I summoned the spirit.

"Can you clear a path for us?" I asked the fairies. They tinkled happily, eager to oblige.

"Woah, Sheena!" said Zelos. "When you did that, you were way sexy- ow! Hey! What was that for?"

He rubbed his arm as we all ran, and I flexed my fingers smugly.

We didn't stop running until we were deep in the Goracchio Forest.

"Thanks for getting us out,Sheena," said Lloyd. " Where did all those soldiers come from?"

"I don't know," I admitted, my hands on my knees as I gasped for breath. "They just…were there all of a sudden."

I stayed silent as everyone else discussed the attack; I needed to breathe.

After a couple minutes, I stood up, but realized that was a mistake. I swayed dangerously, feeling lightheaded. I collapsed, and Zelos caught me.

"Sheena!" cried Genis. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," I mumbled. "Zelos, let go of me. I'm fine."

"I don't think so," he laughed. "I'm the only thing holding you up."

I closed my eyes, trying to clear my head. When I opened them, Zelos was looking at my face in concern and Raine was at my side, studying me.

"Hmm…" she said, putting her chin in her hand. "It seems as though you overexerted yourself. You used up a lot of mana fighting alone-"

"Before I daringly came to your rescue!" interjected Zelos.

"-And you probably lost too much blood," she went on, ignoring him.

Raising her staff, she healed my arm. She was right. I was exhausted. My head fell back against Zelos' chest, and his arms tightened around me. I was annoyed; he was taking advantage of me. I would have to yell at him later…

I closed my eyes and fainted.

XXX

"Nnh…" I mumbled, opening my eyes. I picked up my head.

"My demonic banshee, you're awake!"

I looked up into Zelos' smiling face. I was in his arms, bridal style. Ugh. Not the position I wanted to be in.

"Yeah," was all I could say. I leaned my pounding head against his shoulder, still too tired to hold it up.

"How long was I out?" I asked him.

"Oh, about fifteen minutes," he answered.

"Where are we? Where are the others?"

"Woah," laughed Zelos. "Slow down! We're in another clearing in the woods, and we're staying here tonight. The others all just left to get some wood and food and stuff. That's okay. More _alone_ time for us."

"Oh, _joy_," I said sarcastically. I turned my aching head so that my forehead was against his chest. It throbbed warningly.

I felt Zelos sit down cross-legged. He lowered me into his lap but didn't let go of me. I was still so tired. And I was almost asleep again…

Suddenly my head gave an extra-hard throb, and I couldn't repress a whimper. I stiffened, afraid that any further movement would hurt my head even more.

"Sheena, what's wrong?"

I looked into his face. His beautiful blue eyes were actually full of genuine concern. Wait, what was I saying-_beautiful blue __eyes_? I silently cursed myself for getting carried away.

"It's my head," I admitted. "It hurts a little."

It throbbed again, and a couple tears escaped my eyes and ran down my cheeks. I reached up to wipe them away, but Zelos got there first.

"Don't cry," he said, brushing them away. "I hate to see a beautiful face covered in tears."

I squeezed my eyes shut and furrowed my brow. I didn't feel like yelling at him.

"It really hurts," I whispered.

"I know!" said Zelos suddenly with the sound of an idea in his voice. "I might be able to make it feel better. I learned something from-well, actually, you'd probably hit me if you knew where I learned it- but do you want me to try?"

"Well, fine," I agreed reluctantly, opening my eyes. "Just _behave_ yourself."

"Yes, ma'am," he agreed, and he shifted me so I was facing forward.

"Can you sit up by yourself?" he asked me.

"Yeah," I said, and I sat up straight, trying to ignore the pain for the moment.

"Okay, perfect," Zelos said.

Then he put his hands around my head. He put pressure on it for a few seconds, then let go. After a few more times, I felt myself relax a little bit.

"That feels… so good," I half-whispered. "Please don't stop."

He laughed quietly.

"The Great Zelos is always at your service," he said.

"Mm," I said, not able to say much more. He was making me sleepy! I yawned and leaned back against him. He switched from squeezing my head to rubbing my temples.

"Thanks," I mumbled. "My head actually feels a lot better."

I closed my eyes. I just wanted to sleep.

Zelos moved his hands to my shoulders and rubbed them. This was getting too intimate. I knew I should yell at him, but all I wanted to do was sleep, and he was actually helping.

"Anytime," he whispered in reply. But after a moment he stopped and sighed. I yawned again, and he snaked his arms around me.

And soon I was asleep.


End file.
